1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held setting tool for driving fastening elements in a workpiece and includes a guide, a drive-in ram displaceable in the guide, a receptacle for the fastening elements located in the guide that has a feeding opening for the fastening elements and located in a region of the receptacle, and a displacement device for displacing the fastening elements into the receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Setting tools of the type described above are used for driving fastening elements stored in a fastening element magazine, such as nails, bolts, pins, etc. in concrete, steel, wood, and so on. The setting tools can be driven with fluid, gaseous or solid fuels or by pneumatic, mechanical or electro-pneumatic drives.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,996 discloses a setting tool for driving fastening elements in and including a housing that includes a nose part having a guide for a nail. A magazine, which is arranged on the setting tool, stores the nails which are collated on a carrier strip. A feeding channel connects the magazine with the guide provided in the nose part of the housing, so that a nail can be displaced into the guide by a displacement device. The displacement device has a transporting pawl arranged sidewise on the feeding channel and engageable with the carrier strip for displacing same in the transportation direction. A compression spring biases the pawl into its extended position in which it engages the carrier strip, and a pneumatic mechanism displaces the pawl to its retracted position in which the pawl is disengaged from the strip.
A drawback of the above-described setting tool consists in the complicated structure of the displacement device and associated high manufacturing costs.
Another drawback of the above-described setting tool consists in that additional space is needed in the region of the magazine for the displacement device.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a setting tool in which the drawbacks of the known setting tool are eliminated.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a setting tool in which displacement of the fastening elements can be effected automatically in a simple manner.